Watching the White Petals Fall
by Garry is fighting for you
Summary: **WARNING: STORY CONTAINS AN OC IN WHICH THE FIC REVOLVES AROUND. DON'T LIKE OCs? DON'T READ** This is my first fic on here, so please be gentle. c: Sorry if it's confusing, too. I have some writers block, so it's a little hard to write right now. And my OC (Aki) is a little hard to write for. ' Rated T for now, may change to M later to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

****NOTICE! STORY CONTAINS AN OC THAT PLAYS A BIG PART IN THE STORY (IT REVOLVES AROUND THE OC). IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OCS, THEN PLEASE DON'T READ AND DON'T BRING HATE. THANK YOU** **

**A little information about my OC: **

**Name: Aki Evans **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16 **

**Eye Color: Left Eye: Gray Right Eye: /Covered by hair, will be told later in the story **

**Hair Color: White (Covers his right eyes and is clipped to the sides with purple bobby-pins. Goes down to his shoulders /girly hairdue)**

**Outfit: Big white sweat shirt that goes down past his waist and hands, gray jeans, and converses (left white, right gray) **

**Rose Color: White **

**Number of Petals: 8 **

**Personality: Smart-mouthed, rude, hot-headed, yet still pure at heart. He's a good leader, and would rather take the lead, but Ib keeps pushing him back. He is very caring towards his little sister, and always wants to be by her side (overprotective) **

**(He has a very girly appearance, and gets really pissed when people call him a girl) **

**Family:  
Mother- Unknown  
Father – Unknown  
Siblings- Annabel Evans (Little sister; Age 8) **

**Past: Not a lot is known about his past, all that is known is that his parents died when he was 8. He ran away with his sister, and... no one knows what happened after that. All that is known is that the two never stayed in one place for long. /More will be found out throughout the fic.**

**Theme Song: Tokyo Teddy Bear (Kagamine Rin) **

* * *

**Now... onto the story! (Which I hope to keep up with this time. XD ) **

A field trip. For his beloved little sister.

Of course he said yes to helping out, even if it was early Saturday morning and he had tons of homework to do.

Aki Evans walked though the quiet Art Gallery with his little sister's second grade class. He smiled to himself as he watched his little sister talk with her friends, telling inside jokes and giggling with each other.

He looked around, watching as the other guests looked at the pieces, and talked with one another quietly. He watched as families walked through together, and little kids point out paintings and joke around with how weird it looked. Normal family stuff.

_It made him sick. _

"Excuse me," Aki called out to the teacher who was leading the class, "may I please be excused for a minute?" He asked, pointing to the hallway that led to the bathrooms. The teacher nodded, dismissing him. Aki smiled at his sister, before turning around and going towards the bathroom.

He walked quickly, not wanting to be separated from Annabel for too long. Not paying attention to who was around him, he ended up running into a little girl, making them both stumble back.

He grabbed onto his stomach, the sudden impact hurting his weak body. He looked over at the person he ran into, a scowl on his face. "Watch it," he growled, walking past her quickly.

_Ib watched the strange girl with white hair walk past, before continuing her exploring._

Aki sighed, looking into the bathroom mirror over the sink. He splashed water onto his face, trying to cool off.

He hated, HATED, watching other families be happy. His family couldn't be happy, even if he tried. Why? Because his parents were dead. All he had was his sister. That's all.

He sighed, drying his face off with a paper-towel. He looked in the mirror again, fixing his hair. He was glad this was a one-person bathroom, because then no one could question why a 'girl' was in the male's bathroom. He would tell him he wasn't a girl, then... things would happen. Aki shook his head, trying to shake out the horrid memories he had. He finished fixing his hair, and ran his fingers thorough the bangs covering his right eye. He was about to pull his hair back to examine the eye he let no one see. He pulled his hair, but before he could look back into the mirror the lights went out.

He was left in the pitch black bathroom. He dropped his hair, making it fall back into place.

"Hey!" He yelled, looking around the small, dark place. "The lights! They're out!" He scoffed at himself as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Did he think someone was going to answer him? He was in a one-person bathroom for crying out loud! He dug into his jean pocket, and pulled out his cell-phone, using it as light. It was weird, though. The clock on his phone had stopped working once he reached the art gallery, and there was no service here. Well, the second part wasn't really surprising.

He walked to the door by the faint light of his phone. He quickly unlocked it, and threw it open, revealing the dark, quiet gallery.

"Why is it so quiet? Shouldn't there at least be a little commotion?" He asked out loud, walking farther into the gallery. "Annabel?" He called, hoping to see his sister soon. She was probably scared to death right now, wanting him. He smiled to himself. She wouldn't want anyone else but him right now, since he was her brother and all.

"Annabel?" He called again, not getting a response the first time. He looked around, not seeing any people. "Hello? ...Is anyone here?" No response. Aki was now starting to get scared.

"Annabel?"  
"Hello?"  
"Sister? Annabel?"  
"Anyone? Where is everyone!?"  
"Hello!"  
"Someone... help!"  
"ANNABEL!?"

He ran throughout the rooms of the upstairs gallery, his eye wide. Where was everyone? Why was it so quiet? Why was it dark?

He ran down the stairs to the bottom level of the gallery, almost tripping down the stairs. He stopped at the front desk, panting. He held onto the side of it, trying to keep himself up. His knees felt weak, and he was shaking with fear. He clutched at his chest, trying to control his breathing.

Once calmed down, he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"..."

He noticed something. There were stairs behind the desk. He walked over to them, and looked down. They led to what looked like another hallway. "Maybe Annabel is down there," he said, walking down the stairs.

_Oh oh, was he wrong. _

"Crap! Crap!" Aki ran throughout a room filled with paintings. He looked behind him, catching sight of at least six paintings and sculptures chasing him. Four paintings, The Lady in Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green, and two sculptures, a headless man and woman, chased him through the darkened room. In his hand, Aki held a white rose. Ever since he picked the rose up, these paintings have been chasing him.

"What do you want!?" He yelled into the air in front of him, not daring to turn his head back to look at them just in case it slowed him down. These paintings were fast, _really fast_, and Aki was having some trouble staying far ahead of them.

He angled his body, trying to run faster. He peered up, and a smile spread across his face. In front of him was a door, a door that would lead him out. He reached his hand out, reaching for the door knob. He grabbed onto it, and turned it. To his horror, he found out that it was locked. He stood there in shock for a second, before a smile slowly took the place of his frown. He giggled, wondering what kind of trouble this would bring him.

**Aaand... end of chapter one. Sorry if it was confusing. I'm having a hard time writing, because of writers block, and Aki is a hard character to write for. -w-**

**Anyways, I'll hopefully get the next chapter up this week. I already have ideas for it, so it should be up pretty quickly. Hope you enjoyed! And please don't forget to review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Chapter Two now. ^~^ **

**Also, I'm going to start using different paragraph separator things, because the lines I use don't always show up I think (sorry about that!) **

**Anyway, enjoy chapter two!**

.~.~.

_Ib and Garry ran through out the wild maze that was called the art gallery. They ran into many paintings, statues, and puzzles already, and they were currently in the middle of another. _

"_Ehehehe, pretty flower, can I have a sniff?"  
"Ib, don't give this... thing, your rose. I don't trust it."  
"Come on, I just want a sniff!"  
"Ib, don't do it!" _

.~.~.

Aki yawned, looking around. He was currently lying on the floor in a secret room he found. He looked unhurt, even though he was attacked by walking paintings. Something had woke him up from his little nap, and he wasn't happy about that. He looked around scowling, trying to see if he could find the source of the noise.

Nothing. All he saw was the four pieces of harmless art in the room with him. A chair that looked like a wine glass, a harmless (creepy) sculpture, a tree type figure, and his favorite, the one he was currently lying in front of, a colorful skeleton.

Aki slowly got up, stretching out his tired joints as he got up. How long was he sleeping? He felt sore from lying on the floor for so long. He looked around again, and heard a click. He looked over to see a door that wasn't there before. He walked towards it, and reached for the handle, but stopped once he heard voices.

"Behind the tree? What tree? We're in an art gallery, not a garden."  
"Stop whining, Garry. We'll find something."  
"I wasn't-"  
"Shhh, stop whining."

The door began to open, and Aki jumped out of the way of it to avoid getting hit with it.

There, standing behind the door, stood two people, a young man and a little girl. The man stared at him with wide eyes, while the girl kept a straight expression. She looked Aki up and down, as if studying him.

"Aren't you the girl I ran into earlier?"

Aki felt a vein pop as those words came from out of her mouth.

"I'm a boy you idiot!"

.~.~.

The three sat in a circle in the secret room, studying each other.

"So you're from the gallery too?" The young man, whose name was Garry, asked, looking Aki up and down.

"I am," came his answer, as he studied Ib. "And I assume the same for you two?"

"Yeah,"Garry said, smiling. "Glad to finally meet someone else. ...were you traveling alone?"

Aki looked over at him, his one eye giving him a cold stare. "Yes, I was traveling alone. Unless you want to count the many paintings chasing me to this place as my companions. Then, no, I had many people traveling with me up to this point."

Garry and Ib stared at the Aki, silence falling over all three of them.

"...what? Did I say something?"

"No, no,it's just that... are you okay? Being chased by that stuff can be creepy, and you must have been horrified, being chased by so many at once." Garry sat up on his knees, and brushed his hand against Aki's pale cheek. "Why don't you travel with us, that way you won't have to worry about traveling alone anymore."

Aki looked at Garry his eye wide. He blushed, and smacked Garry's hand away,hiding his face. "I only travel a-"  
"You're coming with us."

Aki looked over at Ib, shock written all over his face. She hadn't spoke once since she mistook Aki for a girl.

"But I-"  
"You are coming with us. No excuses." Ib grabbed onto his hand, and pulled both of them up. She looked over at Garry, and held her hand out.

Garry smiled and took Ib's hand. "Now, lets all go to-"

"Weren't you guys looking for a ring?"

.~.~.

"So many fucking ladies," Aki said, gaping at the room filled with Ladies in Rainbow and Headless Mannequins.

"Language!" Garry yelled, putting his hand over Aki's mouth. "We have a nine year old girl with us!"

Aki rolled his eyes, and pulled Garry's hand away from his mouth. "Sorry," he said, his voice dripping with anger.

Ib watched the two glare at each other, before tearing her gaze away and looking around the room. This was a room was indeed full of ladies. The walls covered in paintings, and random mannequins scattered around. She took a step forward, about to go across the path filled with the paintings when she felt a hand grab onto her arm. She turned her head around to see Aki gazing up the path.

"Don't go that way. The Lady in Red will hop off of the wall and chase us." His face was serious, his one showing eye wide. He let go of Ib's wrist and turned around. "We go this way, it's harmless for now."

"Hey hey hey!" Garry yelled, grabbing onto Aki's shoulder and turning him around. "Why are you taking charge all of a sudden? We don't know if that painting will attack or not!"

Aki smirked, shrugging Garry's hand off his shoulder. "Don't believe me now, do we?" He asked, his smirk growing. "Take that way then. I'm going this way." With that said, he turned around and started walking towards the path with the mannequins.

Garry stood there, a scowl on his face. "What was up with that smirk?" He mumbled to himself, turning around to face Ib. "Come on Ib, let's go this way."

.~.~.

The room was now alive with a buzz. Paintings and mannequins chased the group of three around. Or, at least two of them. Garry and Ib had lost track of their white haired companion.

"Aki!" Garry called, looking around for the teen. They were currently in the middle of the excitement, and were trying to find an exit.

There was no answer.

Garry sighed, before finally spotting the exit. He pulled Ib over and ran out of the room, saving her from the paintings.

After Ib had fainted from the fear, Garry heard something he would never tell anyone, not even Ib.

He heard a blood curling laugh, followed by a loud scream.

"_I love this! I love you! But you don't love me!? Huh!? NOW YOU DIE! Hahaha!" _

.~.~.

**End of chapter two. ^~^ **

**And here's the disclaimer I keep on forgetting to put: I do not own anything except for my OC, Aki. **


End file.
